


[art] Some Girls

by growlery



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: audiofemme, Cover Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her mum had warned her.</p><p>About, you know. <i>Those</i> kinds of girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] Some Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Girls](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25379) by sylvaine. 




End file.
